dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!
！ の ！ |Rōmaji title = Ora ga keri o tsukeru!! Hatsudō! Migatte no Gokui! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Prison Planet Saga |Manga = Dragon Ball Contest Winner |Number = 6 |Airdate = December 22, 2018 |Previous = The Mightiest Warrior! Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto!! |Next = Zamasu Revived?! The Curtain Rises on the Universal Conflict Arc! }} ！ の ！|Ora ga keri o tsukeru!! Hatsudō! Migatte no Gokui!}} is the sixth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta each as Super Saiyan 4, battle against Fu but appear to be at a disadvantage. Cunber then emerges having recovered from his recent attack from Xeno Vegito and let's off a barrage of Ki Blasts that attack the nearby environment and all those within his vicinity. As Fu looks towards the planet in the sky, he claims his objective has been achieved and says "they" will be revived soon and things will only become even more fun from this point on before teleporting away from the battlefield. Cooler gives chase and is able to enter through the portal before it closes but Xeno Goku is too late. Cunber powers up a large attack which he hurtles towards the group while Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta try valiantly to stop it but slowly get pushed back. Vegeta calls out to Goku to hurry and wake up and he does so just in time to send Cunber's attack away from the Prison Planet, now appearing in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state once more before further evolving into his complete Ultra Instinct transformation. Goku approaches Cunber who throws a punch in retaliation but Goku easily dodges the punch and hurls Cunber into the cliff side with a swift kick. While Goku battles Cunber, Xeno Goku takes the opportunity to use his Instant Transmission to teleport the rest of the group away from the soon to be destroyed planet. Cunber meanwhile continues his assault on Goku to no avail as Goku fires a powerful Ultimate Instinct Kamehameha that overwhelms his opponent and causes him to fall. However the explosion causes the planet in the sky to further crack and from it, Fused Zamasu now with cybernetic implants emerges along with several allies and obtains Cunber's body before teleporting away. Now in danger of being caught up in the Prison Planets explosion, Goku lets out a mighty yell. Major Events *Fu leaves the battlefield claiming his objective to be achieved. *Goku transforms into his Ultra Instinct state to battle and defeat Cunber. *Fused Zamasu appears alongside several allies and takes Cunber. *The Prison Planet explodes with Goku seemingly still on it. Battles *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu (Super Fu) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber *Goku (Ultra Instinct) vs. Cunber Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Xeno Goku *Xeno Vegeta *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Cooler *Fu *Cunber *Fused Zamasu *Oren *Kamin *Hearts *Lagss Locations *Prison Planet Objects *Tail *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Ultra Instinct -Sign- *Ultra Instinct *Super Fu *Golden Frieza *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Cunber created a tail made out of Ki. In the anime, like in the game, he does not. *In the game and manga, Cooler and Future Trunks were fighting along side Majin Ozotto during their battle with Hatchiyack. In the anime, Cooler and Future Trunks are just at the battlefield with the others and Ozotto and Hatchiyack never appear. *When Ultra Instinct Goku appears, Xeno Vegito is still fused in the manga but, like in the game, they are separated in the anime. *Ultra Instinct Goku battles Super Saiyan 3 Cunber in the game and manga but just Base Cunber in the anime. Trivia *In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Goku says he has not used Ultra Instinct since the Tournament of Power therefore meaning this Saga must take place afterwards. *This is the second time Goku's fate is unknown due to a planet exploding. The first time was on Namek in the Frieza Saga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 6 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 006 pt-br:Eu acabarei com isso!! O Instinto Superior entra em ação! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Prison Planet Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes